Drama at Camp Half Blood
by Chickeerafish
Summary: Annabeth finally secures a leading role in the drama productions at Camp Half-Blood, but what happens when the one and only Percy Jackson is playing the Romeo to her Juliet?
1. Leading Lady

"_For never was a story of more woe_

_Than this of Juliet and her Romeo." -Prince Escalus Act V Scene III_

"YOU GOT THE PART!" squealed Rose, Annabeth's half-sister and one of her best friends, as Annabeth herself squeezed through the people standing in front of the listings, hope to see their name on the coveted list. Annabeth smiled, today was definitely her day. She finally made it, her name was on the list. At the very top in fact, right below...

"PERCY JACKSON!" she shrieked in dismay. She had finally made it, she was the lead in one of the now coveted Camp Half-Blood theatre productions, and her starring role was going to have to be played alongside Seaweed Brain. She was practically steaming. Just then, the water boy in question appeared next to her.

"Wha-" he yawned groggily, clearly awoken from a deep sleep by Annabeth's enraged yell. He blinked slowly at the list, and his tired expression faded and became one of delight. "Hey, I got a lead!" He said, slightly astonished.

"Yes," Annabeth ground out, "You're playing Romeo, with me as Juliet." Percy looked at her comprehension dawning on his face. "Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no. I'm playing Romeo to your Juliet?" Annabeth sighed, resigning herself to this fact, since she would never give up this role for anything. She nodded and he looked, well, he looked a lot of different things at once, one of which things, some might have described as excited or happy, but Annabeth dismissed that as an after effect of getting to play Romeo in the camp's production of 'Romeo and Juliet' this summer.

He sighed, also resigning himself, then turned to Annabeth, smiling. "Well, I guess I'll see you later at rehearsal." he told her, then walked off. Annabeth sighed and turned to Rose, whose eyes had widened greatly since she had first seen the list. Annabeth frowned at her friend and before she could ask her what was up, Rose hissed, "We need to go talk, NOW!" and had pulled her off towards the cabin of allowed herself to be dragged along by Rose, waiting for her to explain what this was about.

It wasn't until they had reached their cabin and had gone to their small section of the cabin that Rose finally said what she had realized when they were at the list.

"You're going to have to kiss Percy Jackson!" she blurted out. Annabeth stared at her, trying to comprehend this new found twist in her happiness. Rose stared right back. "Why aren't you freaking out? Why are you not pretending to gag?" she looked at Annabeth, a little bit worried that her friend had gone completely nuts. Realization then dawned on Rose's face. "Oh. My. Gods. You like him, don't you? You like Percy! That's why you aren't disgusted by the thought of kissing him! You love Per-" her little knowledge rant was cut off abruptly by Annabeth's hand over her mouth.

"Shut UP, Rose! I don't want you telling the entire camp!" Rose squealed. "So you do like him then?" Annabeth thought for a moment before replying. "I'm not really sure Rose, I mean, he's one of my best friends, and I wouldn't want it to be, you know, weird. Around him though, it's like, not much else in the world matters. Like, suddenly, everything else has disappeared, leaving me with him." Rose squealed again. "Oh you totally like him! Don't worry though, I won't tell anyone, I swear it on the river Styx." she mimed locking her mouth and throwing away the key.

Annabeth sighed, at least it wouldn't get out, she knew that no half-blood would never break an oath on the river Styx. Did she have feelings for Percy? Well, now was a good a time as ever to find out, especially as she could find out just by using their roles. She looked at her watch quickly, and realized she just had time for a quick shower before she had to run to her first reading for the play. She said a quick goodbye to Rose, who winked and wished her luck, before dashing to the showers, and then off to the reading.

_So, how was it? I have the next chapter or two all written, but please review so that I know you want to know what happens. I really want this to be a longer story, with potential monsters, but knowing me, it will never happen, since I tend to lose interest relatively quickly. This is my first fic for the Percy Jackson fandom, so please be nice. Also, I have no beta, so all mistakes are my very own. _

_Peace. Love. And Shakespeare3._

_~*Chickeerafish*~_


	2. Reading in Shakespearean

"_She speaks._

_O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art_

_As glorious to this night, being o'er my head,_

_As is a wingèd messenger of heaven" -Romeo Act II Scene II_

Annabeth took the script handed to her by their director and flipped through it, smiling inwardly. She had already read this hundreds of times, and had nearly memorized the entire play when she was younger, so there wouldn't be much need memorization on her part. Percy on the other hand... she glanced at his solemn form, hunched over the text, attempting to read it, despite his dyslexia. The director, an older half-blood by the name of Ambrose, realized everyone's difficulty reading the words.

"Ahh, alas, I had forgotten the strain of deciphering the written word. Perhaps this would help." He shifted, then clapped his hands twice and the lettering on the books became legible. Everyone gasped. They had forgotten that he was a son of Apollo, god of the arts. His father must have given him this gift somehow. He looked around at all of the astonished faces before explaining.

"My father, as god of the arts, has a slight power over the written word. He was able to give me this power to overcome the mind and allow me to read anything when I started my career as an actor. I can read well now, despite my dyslexia and I have now passed to it you all, for the duration of this show. If you wanted to, you could go read something in any language necessary for the time being."

He laughed and they all looked at each other, knowing it would be difficult to give this up at the end. "So! Let us get on with this reading. Welcome, to the magical world of William Shakespeare." he said, bowing with a flourish, and motioned them to being reading.

"Now, by my maidenhead at twelve year old I bade her come. What, lamb! What, ladybird! God forbid! Where's this girl? What, Juliet!" called Sarah, daughter of Aphrodite, who was playing Nurse. Annabeth took a deep breath before speaking.

"How now, who calls?" she said, taking on her character of Juliet. "Your mother." Sarah/Nurse told her. Annabeth turned to Calla, who was Lady Capulet. "Madam, I am here. What is your will?" Just then, Ambrose began clapping.

"Bravo, Bravo. Well done. Now, it's almost time for dinner, so let's be finished for today. Practice when you have free time, and find friends in the cast to help run your lines. Let's try to be even more fluent in the beautiful Shakespearean language for tomorrow!" He then nodded to us all as we grabbed our scripts and left.

Percy ran to catch up to Annabeth before she got away. "Hey," he said once he was next to her. "Hey," she responded, without looking up from the part she was reading. They walked in silence for a few moments before Percy spoke again. "So, do you maybe..." he paused, hesitant to suggest. "Could we perhaps, practice together some time?" Annabeth paused in her reading and turned towards him slowly.

"What exactly do you mean, practice." she said slowly, only slightly hopeful as to how he might reply. Percy paused. "Well. Since we are the two leads, we'll have scenes together, just us. I figured we could practice those." Annabeth looked at him. Did he realize what those scenes were? She sighed inwardly, she'd have to do this eventually. She nodded to him, and with a quick, "See you at the beach tonight, 8pm sharp." He was gone.

Rose squealed when Annabeth sat down at their table for dinner, after their offerings to the gods. "So?" she asked Annabeth quietly. "How was rehearsal?" she waggled her eyebrows for effect. Annabeth giggled a little at her friend's silliness. "It was nice, the reading went well. Everyone was pretty good at Shakespearean English." She replied, deliberately avoiding her friend's question. Rose practically growled at Annabeth, but Annabeth merely shook her head, and motioned that she would tell later.

They all ate vigorously, hungry from a day of difficult training. Percy kept glancing at Annabeth, hoping that she would really come tonight.

_So? Still good? Keep writing? So-awful-that-I-now-need-to-go-bleach-my-eyes-why-did-you-write-this-piece-of-crap? I certainly hope it wasn't that last one. Reviews are appreciated, reviewers receive sparkly, beautiful half-bloods that look like Percy Jackson (or Annabeth Chase if you'd prefer. ;] )_

_Peace. Love. And gorgeous half-bloods. ;D_

_ ~*Chickeerafish*~_


	3. Under the Moon

"_Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight!_

_For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night." -Romeo Act I, Scene V_

Annabeth pushed the door to her cabin open cautiously. Why in the world was she doing this? Sneaking out just to rehearse with Percy. Would they even rehearse? She shivered in anticipation to which scene they would rehearse.

The door creaked as it swung back, and Annabeth froze. She hoped no one would waken from her not-so-silent creeping. She swiftly slunk around to the back of the cabin and then down to the beach, where Percy said he would be waiting just at this time.

When she arrived at the beach, he was standing waist deep in the water, looking out across the moonlit waves. She took another step forward, and a branch cracked under her soft tread. His head whipped around, eyes widening before he realized that it was just her. He smiled and walked towards her, his skin and clothes dry the moment he stepped out of the water.

He sat down on the beach next to his script and motioned for her to sit next to him. She sat quietly and waited for him to speak, but he just looked at her. She blushed under his gaze, thankful for the night covering her red cheeks, and whispered, more to herself, "We're beginning to seem more like lovers sneaking out to see one another than two people practicing for a show." He blushed as well, and then cleared his throat and picked up his script.

"So," he said, still blushing slightly. "I thought we could do the part at the party, when Romeo and Juliet first meet, it's just a short part, so that we could go back to our cabins to sleep afterward." She nodded, considering she was quite a bit tired herself. They both flipped to the first page that they were going to read. Percy decided he would say his short speech near the beginning of the scene about Juliet first, and then they would do their lines together.

He cleared his throat and began reading. "Oh, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!

It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night Like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear, Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear." He spoke from his heart, reading as though he were truly Romeo, and Annabeth his Juliet.

"So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows. The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand, And, touching hers, make blessèd my rude hand." He paused for a moment, as if considering his next choice of words. "Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."

The final lines he spoke directly to Annabeth, looking into her eyes as though reading the words there. She blushed slightly again, wondering if he was playing the part or actually speaking to her, and glanced down at her script. It was his line next, if they skipped the piece with Lord Capulet and Tybalt. She continued looking at the script until he took her hand, and she glanced up at him, startled by the spark she felt coming from him.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." he said, barely reading now, only occasionally glancing down to check his lines."Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this, For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

She stumbled over the last words, trying not to think about kissing him. "Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" he frowned, really into his character. "Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." she said, sounding almost like she was a teacher explaining something to a small child. "O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." he practically whispered, his warm, sea-smelling breath ghosted across her face, making her shiver.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." she replied, neither of them were reading anymore, both knew their lines and knew what was next. Annabeth's breath hitched slightly, wondering if they were even talking about the show anymore, or if this was completely them. "Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take." Percy whispered. He hesitated, his eyes searching for approval from Annabeth, and when she did not object, he pressed his soft, warm lips to hers.

Annabeth was in total bliss. Fireworks exploded in her mind and her heart hammered in her chest as Percy kissed her softly, gently and then pulled away. "Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged." he whispered. "Then have my lips the sin that they have took." Annabeth asked him, smiling, hoping he wouldn't break this moment and that he would kiss her again. Percy smiled right back at her, his face lighting up as he realized what she wanted. "Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." he said, before again pressing his lips to hers.

Both of them were lost in each others arms. Percy's hands snaked around Annabeth's waist and Annabeth's hands slowly twined themselves into Percy's soft hair. It seemed like forever, and yet not long enough when they finally released each other. Annabeth looked at Percy, her mind wiped blank of anything but him, and of course the next line.

"You kiss by th' book." she breathed across his face, smiling in spite of herself. Percy grinned back at her. "Annabeth?" came a whisper from the direction of their cabins. "Annabeth, where are you?" They both jumped away from each other. Percy straightened his clothes and Annabeth tried to fix her hair somewhat. "So, uhm, I'll see you tomorrow I guess?" Annabeth managed. Percy looked at her, then grinned, pulled her to her feet and kissed her swiftly once more. "Of course. Goodbye, Goodbye! Parting is such sweet sorrow." He told her, and he dashed off back to his cabin.

"That I shall say goodbye until it be 'morrow" murmured Annabeth, touching her lips gently and wondering what had just happened. Just then, out of the shadows, a figure appeared. Annabeth, who had been lost in her own thought, jumped as the figure whispered, "Annabeth, what are you doing out here, we need to get back to our cabin!" It was Rose. "Oh Rose, I was just..." she hesitated, wondering how much Rose had seen. "I was just looking at the moon, it's very beautiful tonight. I couldn't sleep, so I came out here. Let's go back to the cabin now though."

Rose looked at her, clearly not accepting this as the complete truth, but decided not to pursue it further. "Okay, let's go, before we get in trouble." They turned toward their cabin and walked back to it together. Annabeth turned, just before she entered the cabin, to look behind her, and at the entrance to Poseidon's cabin, she could just make out a figure watching her. Percy. She smiled and went inside.

_First of all, you guys are all so amazing! Thanks so much for reviewing! _

_Also, HEY LOOK THAT CHAPTERS ARE GETTING EVEN LONGER! :D_

_Okay! So. Decision time. I could continue this story even further, giving it a real plot and monsters and such, or I could stop it here. I have some more fluffy stuff to add, so I could also add that and then end it there. Know this though, if I do continue, I have no idea when or how often I'll update. This was like a sudden inspiration struck me and I had to go for it, but to continue, this inspiration dwindles, and I may have to cut it off at some random point if I stop getting reviews or run out. But! If I do continue it and finish it, then this will be a seriously awesome story. So please review and answer on the poll I have on my profile page and let me know if I should continue, and if so, how far. The more votes and reviews, the sooner I post the next chapter (it's already written btw. ;D)_

_Peace. Love. And Leonardo DiCaprio! (Aha! I just watched the 1996 version of Romeo and Juliet, I had almost forgotten how adorable Leonardo DiCaprio was when we was younger ;D)_

_ ~*Chickeerafish*~_


	4. On the Balcony

"_Deny thy father and refuse thy name._

_Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,_

_And I'll no longer be a Capulet." -Juliet Act II, Scene II_

The next morning, as Annabeth awoke, she rubbed her eyes and wondered if it was all a dream. It seemed so unreal. When she went to breakfast, the way the Percy avoided her gaze made her suppose it must have been real. As they were eating, Rose turned to her and asked her quietly, "Seriously, what we're you doing out last night? I went to say good night to you, and you were just gone! I waited for almost an hour to go looking for you."

Annabeth just shook her head. "I'll tell you about it later. I promise." Rose huffed but left it alone with the promise of the full story later on. Annabeth glanced over at Percy once more, and caught him looking at her. She quickly looked away as he did so as well. She would have to confront him about this later.

Annabeth was sitting on their stage in the theatre, just underneath the balcony she had designed for the show. It looked as though it was stolen directly from a castle, with vines growing up it and everything. Rehearsal didn't start for another half-hour, and she had nothing else to do except wait. She sighed and decided now was as good a time as ever to practice her lines. She went around the back of the balcony and climbed up to the top of it, to stand as though she were performing the balcony scene from the play.

"Ay me!" she sighed, thinking more about Percy and his lips than playing the part of Juliet. She had memorized this scene when she was nine, and now she simply had to brush up on it. "O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?" she moaned, really taking on her part of the love-sick and tragic lover of the forbidden man. "Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy. Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part Belonging to a man." she nearly smirked at this, thinking, although she would deny it if asked, about Percy's man parts.

"O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose By any other word would smell as sweet. So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, Retain that dear perfection which he owes Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, And for that name, which is no part of thee Take all myself." she sighed, barely playing the part at all now, for she was not Juliet, thinking of Romeo, her forbidden love, but only Annabeth, thinking of Percy, her best friend that she had kissed.

"I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized. Henceforth I never will be Romeo." said a voice from beneath her, and as she looked down, she saw none other than Seaweed Brain Percy himself, grinning at her from on the vines which he had apparently been climbing to see her. Annabeth gasped, blushing scarlet, though since she was only reciting her lines, she had no reason to.

Annabeth figured that maybe she could make it seem like she truly was only reciting her lines, rather than thinking about Percy and his -ahem- man parts. "What man art thou that, thus bescreened in night, So stumblest on my counsel?" she demanded, trying to seem the part or the angry Juliet instead of the blushing Annabeth. She cursed her cheeks for remaining pink and hot.

"By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am. My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself Because it is an enemy to thee. Had I it written, I would tear the word." he told her, playing along with her attempt. "My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words Of that tongue's uttering, yet I know the sound. Art thou not Romeo, and a Montague?"

"Neither, fair maid, if either thee dislike." Percy said, seeming much more confident and daring than he typically is. Although, Annabeth supposed, it may be that he was not Percy at the moment, but the lovestruck Romeo, pining for his beautiful Juliet. Only, she was his beautiful Juliet. Her eyes widened a little.

"How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, And the place death, considering who thou art, If any of my kinsmen find thee here." she asked him, for she has sworn that she had locked the doors. Percy/Romeo's eyes glinted with a mischievous light. "With love's light wings did I o'erperch these walls, For stony limits cannot hold love out, And what love can do, that dares love attempt. Therefore thy kinsmen are no stop to me."

Annabeth shushed him, since he nearly shouted the last lines. She didn't want the whole of camp knowing what was going on. "If they do see thee they will murder thee." she told him. _Or I'll murder you myself if we are found here like this. _She thought to herself. "Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye Than twenty of their swords. Look thou but sweet, And I am proof against their enmity." Percy whispered, leaning closer to her. Annabeth's breathing quicken with her heart rate from his close proximity.

"I would not for the world they saw thee here." she murmured, glancing at his lips and licking her own dry ones. She wondered if his were as soft as they were last night. "I have night's cloak to hide me from their eyes, And but thou love me, let them find me here. My life were better ended by their hate Than death proroguèd, wanting of thy love." Percy murmured, practically touching her now. Her breathing practically stopped as she gazed into his gorgeous green eyes.

She could feel the ghosts of his breath misting across her face as he stepped even closer. Again he stopped, looking into her eyes, searching for acknowledgment that she knew what they were doing and was okay with it. It was really sweet how he looked for permission. This time, it was she who leaning into him, touching their lips together. She tasted the salty water on his lips and again losing herself in him. One of his hands was pressing into the small of her back, the other was cupping her cheek gently, both of them holding her tight to him.

Annabeth felt her brain getting foggy from lack of air, so she pulled away, gasping for breath. She pulled away from him, trying to keep her mind clearer. "Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face, Else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek For that which thou hast heard me speak tonight." Annabeth was blushing anyways, but the theatre lights were just dim enough that Percy might not be able to see it.

"Fain would I dwell on form. Fain, fain deny What I have spoke. But farewell compliment!" She paused, to look at him. "Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say "ay," And I will take thy word. Yet if thou swear'st Thou mayst prove false." Percy came toward her as she backed away slightly, trying to stay far enough away to keep her mind clear. "At lovers' perjuries, They say, Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo, If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully. Or if thou think'st I am too quickly won, I'll frown and be perverse and say thee nay, So thou wilt woo. But else, not for the world."

Annabeth's heart was still racing from his touch and his kisses. She couldn't help it. "In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond, And therefore thou mayst think my 'havior light. But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true Than those that have more coying to be strange." She really wanted to wink at him suggestively here, but decided against it. It would just be too weird.

"I should have been more strange, I must confess, But that thou overheard'st, ere I was 'ware, My true love's passion. Therefore pardon me, And not impute this yielding to light love, Which the dark night hath so discovered." Annabeth was almost stammering this, since he was now trying to kiss her again. He pulled away, to just look at her happily and whisper, "Lady, by yonder blessèd moon I vow, That tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops-" She cut him off here.

"O, swear not by the moon, th' inconstant moon, That monthly changes in her circle orb, Lest that thy love prove likewise variable." She told him, almost frustrated that he was still playing along and not being himself. Almost. "Then what shall I swear by?" he asked her. "Do not swear at all." she told him, shaking her head. "Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self, Which is the god of my idolatry, And I'll believe thee."

"If my heart's dear love-" he murmured, kissing her again, once, twice, before pulling back. "Well, do not swear. Although I joy in thee, I have no joy of this contract tonight." She turned away at this, but she felt his hands remaining on her shoulders. "It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden, Too like the lightning, which doth cease to be Ere one can say 'It lightens.' Sweet, good night." She kissed him again.

He continued kissing her, down her neck and along her cheek bone, as if he didn't want to forget how she tasted. "This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath, May prove a beauteous flower when next we meet. Good night, good night! As sweet repose and rest Come to thy heart as that within my breast." He was beginning to kiss down her neck and along the neck line on her shirt as she pulled away, needing to clear her head.

"O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?" He asked her retreating form. She froze, the sound of his voice making her wonder, did he just want to finish the scene? Or did he really want her. Cautiously, she replied. "What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?" He smiled, his face softening. "Th' exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine." Annabeth laughed, grinning from ear to ear, because she could tell, though he was still reciting the lines from the play, he really meant it too. He loved her.

"I gave thee mine before thou didst request it," she told him, running back to him and kissing him deeply. "And yet I would it were to give again." He looked at her, happy, but a little confused. "Wouldst thou withdraw it? For what purpose, love?" Percy asked her. "But to be frank, and give it thee again. And yet I wish but for the thing I have. My bounty is as boundless as the sea, My love as deep. The more I give to thee, The more I have, for both are infinite." She told him, and as she said it, she knew it was true.

"Annabeth!" Came the call from outside, they looked at each other in sudden fear. They wanted it to be known only when they agreed to tell, not sooner. Both of them snapped out of their trance. "Percy, I need to go, before they find us here," Annabeth whispered to him. He shook his head. "Let them find us, for I don't want to let you leave just yet. I'm just getting used to having you in my arms." He murmured into her ear, making her shiver.

"Annabeth! Where are you!" came the call again. "By and By I come!" Annabeth replied without thinking. Both of their eyes widened as they realized that someone would know she had been rehearsing with someone now, and they'd probably suspect him. Annabeth swiftly kissed him on the lips and then whispered, "See you soon," in his ear before dashing away to find the voice.

Just as Annabeth was out of hearing, Percy heard clapping from the rear of the theatre. "Well done Percy Jackson," said a voice from the darkness. The man behind the voice stepped out of the darkness. Ambrose. "What are you talking about?" Percy asked him, not understanding what in the name of the gods he meant.

"That little show of course, you were very convincing. It actually seemed like you loved her. I knew I chose well to cast you as the Romeo to her Juliet." Ambrose told Percy, as if it was obvious what he meant. "I do actually love her," Percy yelled at Ambrose. His eyes widened and he covered his mouth when he realized what he had just admitted to. Ambrose just chuckled. "Even better." He said, and before Percy could ask what he meant, Ambrose just disappeared, leaving Percy standing on the balcony completely confused, and yet more sure of himself than every before.

Back outside, Annabeth was found by Rose, who had been calling for her. "Where have you been Annabeth?" she demanded. "I was waiting for you back at out cabin for you to explain where you went last night, and you disappeared AGAIN!" Annabeth sighed, she supposed she owed Rose an explanation of sorts.

"First you have to swear that you won't tell anyone about any of this." Annabeth told her. "I swear on the river Styx that I will not tell anyone anything that you're about to tell me." Annabeth nodded. "Last night," she stopped and swallow and lowered her voice. "Last night, I went to the beach to meet Percy." Rose's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "What did you guys do?" She asked in a hushed voice. "I-" Annabeth hesitated. "We practiced lines from the play... and then we kissed..." Her voice was almost inaudible at the end. "And today, I was practicing in the theatre, and he just appeared and we did the balcony scene until you called."

Rose smiled. "You mean you said like 5 words each and kissed a lot." Annabeth looked at her friend for a moment and then nodded. "Sort of, but we actually did do nearly all the lines. And also... before we left... he told me he loved me." She whispered the end, but Rose caught it anyways and she gasped.

"No way! Did he really?" She stared at her best friend. "Well, not exactly... but I knew that that was what he meant by it. Now, I have to go, rehearsal starts soon, and I need to be ready." Rose nodded and left after telling Annabeth once more that no one would hear of this from her.

Annabeth sighed and sunk down, her back pressed against the outer wall of the theatre. She touched her lips as she did last night smiled. Percy loved her, she was sure of it. She sat there smiling at the though. That was where the rest of her cast found her as they came to rehearsal.

_You guys are so amazing, just sayin'. I got a bunch of reviews last night, and even one at 1am! (although that may have been on another of my fics, but it mentioned this one so it's okay) All of this meant either your time zone is WAAAAAAAYY different from mine, or reading my story was better than sleeping, and I prefer to think the latter. So I decided to be kind and I am now posting the 4th chapter, and updating my poll to potentially stop it here, but I think it's gonna continue, but with a little less shakespeare (sadly). Also, I have another story I think I'm gonna write, that's gonna be Percy and Annabeth again, but with it being set on Mt. Olympus and them being practically a real life Romeo and Juliet. I'll modernize the text a bit, and all the characters will be characters from PJO, using their names instead of Romeo and Juliet character names, so what do ya think?_

_Also, I actually haven't thought much about what to do next, so I'll have to work on that if I end up continuing it. Umm... originally, Ambrose was not intended to sound evil in that piece at the end, he just kind of turned out that was. I'll probably use that if I continue this. So yeah. Review please?_

_Peace. Love. And Beautiful, Romatic, Fluff. :)_

_ ~*Chickeerafish.*~_


	5. Moments In Time

"_Wilt thou be gone? It is not yet near day._

_It was the nightingale, and not the lark,_

_That pierced the fearful hollow of thine ear." -Juliet Act III, Scene V_

-:)-

"What exactly are you doing Annabeth?" Came the voice from in front of her. She shook her head, her mind still clouded with thoughts of Percy. What would her mother think? Letting herself get lost in a _boy. _And not just any boy, but her mother's worst enemy's son. Annabeth smiled to herself, thinking they sounded more and more like Romeo and Juliet by the minute, only, she hoped their ending would be happier.

"Annabeth?" Came the call once more. Annabeth looked up to be staring directly into the sea-green eyes of the bane of her existence himself. "What do you think I'm doing Percy, I'm thinking." She snapped at him, instantly regretting it when she saw the flash of hurt in his eyes. "Oh Percy, I'm sorry, I'm just..." She trailed off, not knowing what she was just.

He smiled lightly. "It's alright, I'm just too." He stuck out his hand out her and she took it, using him to help her stand. Annabeth almost fell over when her knees started to give way, but Percy just scooped her up in his arms and began carrying her to rehearsal. Annabeth gasped as he picked her up, when did he get so strong? Her heart sped up wildly, and she was sure he could feel the effect he had on her. She beat on his shoulders, trying to get him to put her down, she couldn't have the camp see this, not yet.

"Put me down this instant Perseus Jackson!" she hissed at him. He just smiled at her and winked. "I'll make you a deal, I'll put you down and let you walk in on your own, IF you give me a kiss." Annabeth heart skipped, like it always did around him. She sighed, then nodded, hoping no one else was around. "But you have to put me down first." Percy lean down, setting her feet gently on the well-trodden soil, and as soon as her feet hit the ground, she turned to him, winked, and dashed away, laughing.

Percy looked at her in shock for a moment before catching on and chasing after her, laughing himself. She turned the corner, and all she could see was a wall with a door. She glanced behind her, Percy was getting close. She wrenched open the door and dashed inside, panting and laughing. Percy, however, was too close now, and he caught the door and ran in behind her, pulling her into his arms for a kiss. The pulled away, breathless from the searing kiss and from running, when they heard clapping behind them. Annabeth swung around to see who it was. What she saw made her blush a brighter red than anything Percy had done to her.

It was the entire cast of Romeo and Juliet, sitting, waiting for rehearsal to start, clapping and wolf-whistling at them. Ambrose was smiling at them. "Well, now that we have our lead couple, and it seems they're getting quite friendly with each other, we can now begin our rehearsal." Annabeth and Percy went to their seats, both blushing furiously red, and everyone began rehearsal.

-YAYanotherhappylinebreak-

When Annabeth finally left rehearsal, her face was still red. The looks from her cast mates and Percy's glances sending her stomach into back flips didn't help. She practically ran out of the auditorium when Ambrose finally dismissed them for lunch. Percy did have to run to catch up with her before she got into her cabin.

"Hey," he was nearly panting from the exertion from running earlier and then now without any food. Annabeth turned and smiled at him. "Hi," she said, still smiling. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking nervous. Annabeth thought that while the confident side of him was pretty hot, the more nervous side was definitely extremely endearing, like a little puppy almost. It was hard not to love him.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows at him, wondering if he would ever say what he had planned on saying. He ran a hand through his hair slowly and exhaled. "Would you... Are you..." He swallowed. "Would you like to go for a walk with me?" He finally blurted out. Annabeth smiled again. "Sure, but, why don't we wait until after lunch? Around, one maybe?" His face, which had paled when he had finally asked her, began to regain some of it's famous tan.

"Umm, yeah. That's a good time... So, I'll meet you outside the auditorium?" He asked her, slightly more confident in himself. "Sure," Annabeth told him and started to walk away toward the cool shower calling her name. She was whipped around just after she took the first step, and once again she felt Percy's lips against hers. _I could definitely get used to this. _She thought, her mind going fuzzy as the butterflies had a party in her stomach.

Percy pulled away, pressing his lips to her forehead once, softly, and with a whispered, "See you soon," he was gone. Annabeth was practically giddy as she walked into her cabin to shower. _Percy asked me out! _She though to herself. _Not exactly, w_hispered the tiny little voice of reason and doubt at the back of her mind. She frowned and shoved that though away, content to take a nice cold shower to clear her head.

--

During lunch, it seemed that everyone around her was murmuring and point to her. She sighed. So now the entire camp seemed know know that her and Percy seemed to have a 'thing'. Even Rose was being strange about it. She kept glancing at Annabeth like there was something weird going on. Annabeth just ignored it after multiple attempts to start a conversation, and ate her lunch in silence.

When lunch was over, Annabeth stood up to go meet Percy at the auditorium. Ambrose stopped her just outside of the doors. "I suggest you stay away from Percy Jackson." He told Annabeth, his voice reasonable with only a hint of what sounded like a demand or a threat in his voice. Annabeth stared at him like he had just grown a second head, which, at Camp, might not have been as uncommon as it should be, and turned and started to walk away.

Her head whipped around to the sound of Ambrose hissing after her. "He's not safe, Annabeth, he's not who you think he is. Listen." He ran up to her again and grabbed her forearms in his iron grip. "He's changing, Annabeth, and even he doesn't know it yet. You have to stay away." Annabeth struggled with Ambrose, and when she finally broke away, she ran, directly to the auditorium, thinking about what Ambrose had said. What had he meant by 'changing', and why would Percy ever be a danger to her? He would never hurt her.

She didn't have time to ponder this further, since she had arrived at the auditorium and Percy was already there waiting for her. "Hey," He said, smiling at her. She smiled back at him. Percy hesitated. "Shall we go then?" He asked, gesturing with his hand toward the beach, where he clearly intended them to go. "Sure," Annabeth replied, and together they walked toward the beach.

Percy was sure something was bothering Annabeth that she wasn't telling him, but he wasn't the kind to just ask her. He figured the she would tell him if she wanted to. Annabeth was still thinking about what Ambrose had said. _He's changing, Annabeth, and even he doesn't know it yet. _What in the world did he mean? She shook her head, trying to clear her mind of that and focus on the present. On how Percy was walking beside her along the beach and how his warm, rough hand found hers, their fingers interlocking gently.

Percy looked at Annabeth as she shook her head, stopping them both for a moment. "Are you alright Annabeth?" He asked her quietly, trying not to let anyone nearby know. The concern in his eyes was touching. Annabeth smiled up at him, ignoring the part of her that wanted to analyze his actions, to see if they were truly changing, as Ambrose had said.

"I'm fine, Seaweed Brain," she said, winking at him lightly. Percy smiled at her, but the concern didn't leave his eyes, and as they continued walking, she felt him still watching her, trying to read her.

They had just turned a corner and passed out of sight behind a large rock and tree, when Percy stopped and pulled Annabeth into his arms, pressing his nose into her hair. Annabeth felt her heart speed up drastically. Her hands moved of their own accord to rest on his chest above his heart, which she realized, smiling, was beating just as fast as her own.

They just continued to stand there and hold each other, thinking about how lucky they were to have the other as the world passed around them and time went on, but in their little bubble of self, just for that moment, the world stopped turning and time stood still for the two lovers who still had so much to learn, while knowing all there was to know.

-aaaandonefinalhappylinebreak!-

_Okay, so that ending was total crap, but I couldn't postpone this chapter any longer, and I just needed to end the story. I know I can't bring it any further, I just don't have the inspiration or the time, sorry. I loved writing for this fan base, you guys were all so receptive to the story, but I don't think I'll be writing another for PJO, I'm too much of a romantic and the characters are just not good for me too write with, I make them too OOC. To the flamer, if you read this, Thank you for telling me that. I'm not going to tell you to be nice, because that would just be stupid. I don't care, I'm going to write what I want to write, so if you don't like it, don't read it. I'm not writing for you, I write for me and only me. I'm actually glad you sent me that flame, simply because I know the best writers have people who hate them as well as love them, always. _

_Anyway, done. Thanks to all of my lovely reviewers, and thanks to everyone who read this story. I write for whatever strikes my fancy at that moment, so keep watching my page, because you never know what I'll write for next... except Twilight, I'll never write for Twilight..._

_Bye for now lovelies!_

_Peace. Love. And PJO always._

_ ~*Chickeerafish*~_


End file.
